The Thing That Broke Her AU CharlotteSamDylan
by AccordingToYouxx
Summary: Sam & dylan fight to reinstate the custody rights of there daughter they gave up 7 years ago to become doctors.


**The One thing that Broke her**

**Chapter 1**

**SAM**

It was my day off work,the one day a week that i got to hair was pulled back into a messy loose bun as i walked about in my Pjammas-loose jammie Shorts & Stappy top in my i filled my glass with water my pager when off on the sitting room table.I walked over and lifted it sighing as i looked up to the door.I got dressed in dark demin blue jeans and a beige top with my beige jacket and a scarf. My pager kept going off repeatedly as i got ready and headed back to the ED as fast as i could. As i walked through the ED Emergency doors dixie and jeff came past with a patient ''where have you been?'' zoe said stressfully as she took the patient to was Patients everywere along with Relatives young and Children Crying and Elderly people looking so frail.I was in a dais of my own until MrJordan Approuched me saying ''There's been a Train crash,St. James hospital is already overflowing with victums from the RTC Across town so we are the main receiving 's 200 people in total and not enough beds so get stuck in as fast as you can,get the non urgent people in and out asap'' he said walking off. I went and got my scrubs on quickly,my hair now tied back into a ponytail as i headed into was in resus with tom and 5 major got stuck in to work as usual. About 10 minuites later a little girl younger than 8 came had his hands full so zoe took the case.

I had pulled over the sliding screens to give my patient some called me over ''sam i need you to find this pateints parents,i need to know her allergies before i can treat her and she's unconsious so i have no suname, all i got from her was her name and age wich is Charlie and she's seven" said zoe handing sam the notes and walking off to see to other patients. I sighed Approching the child who lay unconsious on the gurney.I just looked at her for a few moments her long blonde locks of hair almost as similar as my fair complection and her button nose a few old bruises on the childs arms. I looked up as a young couple burst through the doors with noel at the back of them,Both with dark hair,brown eyes and a slightly darker complection to Brighton.I just watched as they smotherd her with there own tears''its alright mummys here'' she said. Noel handed me some older notes and said ''this is Brooke and Andrew parents of a 7 year old Charlotte Benson'' he said walking off.I knew them from somewere,I knew the name from somewere,i wasn't sure were but i did. ''Is she alright'' Brooke demanded to know ''umm...umm...yes'' i could barley find the words to speak ''Im not the doctor..I mean im a doctor but im not charlie's doctor'' i said calling her charlie instead of charlotte. ''Her name is charlotte,Nobody is to call her charlie is that understood'' said brooke in a rather violent took hold of brooke's arm in some kind of attempt to calm her down but she pulled away from him.I turned and walked out and through to the desk were dylan,zoe and a couple nurses were filling in there forever lasting paperwork.

I leaned my head onto my left hand sighing and closing my yellow stethoscope hung around my neck as usual.I held one side of it with my free hand. ''Stressfull day'' dylan asked. They'd been seperate for a little,just over a year. My eyes open'd hearing dylans always seemed to know the right things to if he did'nt it more or less came naturally from him. i just looked at him for a few minuites ''something like that'' i said turning around leaning on my left side against the work station wall as her head was twisted a round a bit as i watched the two parents bicker and the lifeless child still lieing there.

''Benson,benson...benson'' i said to myself tapping my finger nails on the wooden top

Dylan looked at my nails being adgetated ''what you muttering on about now'' dylan said

''nothing'' i said not wanting to bother it clicked.I stopped tapping my nails and all the expression of my face left.

''you alright'' zoe asked walking past and dylan looked up at me too.

I didn't reply for several moments ''i...i um..i have to go'' i said stuttering as tears slowly dwelled in my eyes.

''You can't just leave'' Dylan said sighing with his worried expression on my face.

**chapter 2**

I sat on the bench under the large tree as the pitter patter noises of the rain in my green scrubs with my Navy holby city zipper ontop. Dylan walked up the path to me but i didn't turn to look at reminded me so much of my sat beside me and jsut looked at me ''whats wrong sam?'' he asked i looked down to my fingers in my lap. ''Its her'' i said looking up not able to hold back teh tears anylonger ''who?'' dylan asked a little puzzled ''its the little girl we gave up 7 years ago,She's here and she was in the Train accident'' i had no word to say to me. ''From the minuite i lay my eye's on her i...i...i just felt like i knew her from somewere then when this couple came in sobbing over her and talking to her...they asked me questions but i couldn't find the words to obviously didn't reconise me and nethier did i till after i'd left.'' i said wipping tears with the back of my hand. ''its not your fault sam,we did what we had to do'' dylan said moving a little closer.I looked at him and then away and back to him again. ''I remember everything..the little pink blanket she was wrapped in the first and only time i held her...her blue eye's were'' sams eyes were watery and her cheeks had streammarks on them. she had to pause for a few seconds ''they were like your's'' i sobbed as dylan put his arms around me and hugged me.I rested my head on his shoulder as i cried. ''It was the..Biggest mistake of my life'' i said taking a breath and stopped the tears.

It was over an hour later they arrived back at the ED it had quitened down a little,not much. i Looked over seeing little charlotte alone her parents were outside resus making a fuss over walked over to me as dylan had walked away to the other side of the work station ''what's happening'' i asked zoe ''Charlotte came consious about half an hour ago but when her parents came in she screamed the place down and started shooting a few accusations about them at us so we had them removed until social services can deal with it...she also needs a blood transplant but from her records she was adopted through a closed adoption and we need her blood type'' zoe said placing notes down I was silent for many moments ''I'll chase it up if you want'' i said to zoe ''sure'' she said handing me charlottes patient notes and walked i turned for resus dylan took hold of my arm ''is that wise'' he said as a question ''she needs a blood transplant dylan what am i suppose to do'' sam said pulling her arm free and walks into resus with a smile on her face.

**DYLAN**

I watched the woman i'd once called wife,that had at one point in my life been my best was sat on the chair beside charlotte's bed.I watched from the other side of the shatter proof glass door and thought what would my life had been like if we'd kept her? would i still have sam? would everything have turned out as badly as it already had?. All i could do was wonder and watch. Knowing that my own flesh and blood was sitting in the room across the hall from me made me feel uncomfortable but a little at ease.

**Sam**

I sat in the chair watching the little blonde girl with blue eyes. ''so charlotte what's it like at home'' i asked curious about the life my child had,had without me. Charlotte bit her lower lip ''its..charlie..i hate being called charlotte'' she replied cutting me off in a small and sweet little voice. she was silent for many minutes but even for me to hear her voice, it made my heartbeat flicker and i felt warm and fuzzy inside. ''I hate home,i hate my parents even more'' she said ''why" i asked as the blonde staired at me for several moments as she bit her lip "i don't know why but ever scince you walked in here i've just felt like..like i can trust you" she said having a normal pause like me and dylan normally had when we talked also. ''they're not very fun to be around.'' she said ''who your parents?'' i asked moving my right foot up onto the seat beside me so i was holding my knee to my chest. ''yeah...they shout alot'' said charlie looking down at her hands but getting a small glimpse of a bruise on her arm made ehr head jolt up.I watched also looking at the bruising ''how did you get that'' i asked but charlotte went all quiet and pulled back from me keeping whatever damage had been done to her inside.

i watched the child carefully ''its alright...you're safe hear and nobody can hurt you. was...was it your ..mum and dad'' i said baerly able to squeeze out the last two child did not responde until finally she just nodded.I moved from the seat and perched on the bed ''if you tell me charlie..i can help you...they wont lay another finger on you" i said to the young girl

**Dylan**

i still stood watching sam and charlotte then my focus moved the the parents who were shouting loudly as zoe interveined ''get her away from my child'' said the mother pointing into sam probably noticing who she really was.I walked over ''Okay everyone needs to calm down'' i said but the woman with dark hair began shouting at me ''you's lost her,you's gave up your rights,it was closed she has no right to be in there with her'' she yelled ''dylan whats she on about'' zoe said as Andrew manage to sit brooke down and quiten down. i walked back to the work station but zoe followed still asking that one question ''what did she mean it was close and you gave up your rights'' zoe said after asking the question.I sighed ''she's our daughter...we gave her up for a closed adoption the day she was born '' i said looking up to zoe finally stopping what i was doing. "well i wasn't excpecting that one'' she and zoe looked up seeing sam come busting through the resus doors

**Sam**

''how dare you,both of you...she's didn't ask for a life like that'' sam was shouting the odds at the two adoptive in the ED watched as it got rather quiet ''what ever she said is not your concern now is it" yelled brooke at sam " i may have given up my rights to her but she's got rights too and no child should be beaten black and blue" i shouted as zoe and dylan split us up.I pulled myself free from dylan as i stormed off and sat at the stairs beside the vending head collapsed in my hands as i took deep breath's. About 20 minuites later i returned to the work station to continue with my other patients. "sam i think you should take the day off" zoe said to me but i just continued on past her "im fine" she said demandingly.

**Chapter 3**

**3 WEEKS LATER**

I sat outside a court room for the second time in the short time i'd been back from afganaistan. "Custody hearing for Charlotte Benson" called a woman.I looked up and nodded taking one deep breath.I wore my Grey suit with a white Shirt and my small heel's my hair was down and straightend it lay over my shoulders perfecly. ''sam'' said a familiar voice approuching was Dylan "If your doing this i wont let you do it alone" he said trying to give me some hope.I nodded before walking into the court room followed by dylan as we sat in seats along side a judge,some of the comitte and a social worker. ''We are here today to descide wether or not it is in the best intrest of the child to reinstate the parental rights of Charlotte Joy Benson to Biological parents Samantha Nicholls and Dylan Keogh Should theese right's be denied the child will be placed into foster care until a new adoption family come forth and all visitation rights to the child will be denied" said the judge.I took hold of dylans hand under the looked at me and then squeezed my hand gently before returning to the judge. They asked all the routine questions - Can we provide a stable enviroment? Can we make sure she is educated correctly? is your home suitable for a child? how will childcare work with both of you being doctors? Will past problems intevine with her well being? can we gaurentee her saftey?. Zoe had slipped in during theese conversations and sat in the back watching answering the questions they asked me a question i wasn't sure how to answer " why did you give up the child in the first place and why do you want her back?" i stood nervously unsure how i could possibly answer that question

"i was 20 years old,i was more than halfway through my 6 year medical rotation course when i fell pregnant.I was young,i could only just look after myself never mind a baby.I had no job and by having a baby that would have preventing me from finishing my final year and a half of medical school and would have cause even more complications with both me and her father being doctors... we have to work long hours and our time isn't our own its our both descided it was in her best intrest to be put up for adoption and so i carried the baby till full term and i held her in my arms for a couple of minuites before she was wisked away to her new parents.'' I stopped for a breather " so this was a releif to you " said one of the social workers " i never said that" i said a little adgitated by this one persons annoyance. ''It broke was a mistake...the biggest mistake i had ever made but she was gone and there was nothing i could do" i said a few tears in my eyes as i rememberd the way i'd pretended i was alright but the truth is everytime i seen a child i'd feel like i was suffocating in silence. After a long hour of talking they jury went away to make their and Dylan went outside were we seen a social worked with a little girl. Our little wore a pink dress with tights and white hair was plaited down ethier side with pink flower bobbles in the she was even half way along the corrider to us we were all called in to hear the verdict.I sat nerviously tapping at the table with my had sat in once again.I wasn't fond of zoe she was always preying on my life and i knew she had some kind of feelings for dylan wich made me resent her just that little bit more. ''The jury have descided its in the best intrest of charlotte Joy Benson that full Parental rights are reinstated to samantha nicholls and dylan surname should be changed back to Nichools or Keogh Today before ethier of you leave" i smiled my face glowing as i turned and hugged dylan and he hugged me back. As the staff cleared Me and dylan signed the forms and had her name changed to Charlotte Nicholls we'd finished i pulled open the large dark oak doors and went outside to see Charlotte sitting on the bench swing her feet back and forth below her. Dylan stood just behind me as i approuched her kneeling down to her hight "hey Kido" i smiled taking hold of her little hands. "the lady said im going to live with you now because you're my real mummy nad daddy and when i was little you both had to go away for a little while" charlotte as a question "and are you alright with that" I asked still holding both charlottes face went from being down to having a large smile "yes" she smiled wrapping her arms around my neck still smiling.I rubbe dher back before i stood up and she walked towards dylan who was also smiling and lifted her up onto his waist and he took hold of sam's had as they walked down the narrow halway and disappeard off around the had watched them walk away playing happy families.


End file.
